


Strike

by asongforjonsa



Series: Roommates [2]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: BDSM, Begging, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub, F/M, Like this is literally just smut, Masturbation, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Reylo - Freeform, Rough Sex, Safe Sane and Consensual, Smut, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-07 02:22:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14661360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asongforjonsa/pseuds/asongforjonsa
Summary: Ben has to punish Rey for playing with herself without him...“I thought we’ve established that this is mine,” he growls. He reaches down to cup her pussy and lets out a sigh when he feels how sopping wet she is.“Mine to touch-” Ben curls two of his fingers inside her.“Mine to lick-” He probes at her g-spot with his long, thick fingers.“Mine to fuck- ” He rubs her clit roughly with his thumb, still keeping his other hand gripped on the back of her neck, their foreheads pressed together. Rey tries to squirm away and grind into his hand at the same time, but he’s not letting her go anywhere.





	Strike

**Author's Note:**

> I'm pretty sure this is the dirtiest thing I've ever written. Enjoy!

It has been 38 days, 19 hours, and 4 minutes since Ben and Rey first had sex. 

They barely spent any time with their families during winter break, racing back to campus so they could be together. Ben asked Rey if he could refer to her as his girlfriend before he went home for the holidays; she pounced on him in reply, peppering his face with kisses and squealing “yes” over and over.

They’ve fucked on every surface in the apartment- his bed, her bed, his shower, her bathtub, the sofa, the kitchen counter, the dining table. That last one was unfortunate, Rose and Finn walked in on a very naked Ben utterly going to town on an equally naked Rey. Ben spanked Rey that night for leaving the door unlocked, and she came so hard she saw double. 

Their spring schedules don’t mesh like they did in the fall, Ben’s taking a couple classes later in the day whereas most of Rey’s are early in the morning. He’s also TA-ing a class, which is why he won’t be home until 7 tonight. Rey is busy, of course, but she finds herself getting horny early in the evenings lately. She usually pounces on Ben as soon as he’s in the door, but this particular night.... Well, she just can’t wait. And she wants a repeat of the spanking he gave her two weeks ago.

Rey gets into position as soon as Ben texts her that he’s on his way home. She strips naked and lays on top of his comforter, resting her head against his pillows and spreading her legs. She knows she has about 10 minutes, so she gets to work right away, stroking herself gently. 

She thinks about when Ben took her on the dining table. 

_ They’d been cooking dinner with the intention of hosting Rose and Finn, when Ben suddenly came up behind her, pulled her panties down, and slid inside her before she knew what he was doing. He’s so much taller that it makes standing-up sex difficult, and it quickly evolved into Rey being spread out on the dining table with Ben eyeing her like she was a damn feast. He ate her out and then set about brutally fucking her, so hard she worried in the back of her mind that they might break the table.  _

_ Right as they were about to cum, Finn and Rose walked in. Rey literally made eye contact with Rose as she came. Rey shrieked, Rose yelped an apology, and they darted out of the apartment. Ben’s eyes darkened and he picked Rey up off the dining table. _

Rey whimpers as she remembers what happened next. She shuts her eyes so she can really visualize how hot the scene was. 

_ Ben sat on the sofa and laid Rey across his lap. He scolded her, telling her how disappointed he was that his baby girl had been so forgetful as he ran his hands over her ass cheeks. Rey whined apologies, begging for forgiveness, but Ben growled that he needed to make sure she learned her lesson. Rey was already sopping wet by the time he started spanking her. _

Rey is close, just on the edge of cumming when she hears Ben walk through the front door.

“Rey?” Ben calls. She can hear a hint of confusion in his voice; she’s taken to greeting him at the door, throwing her arms around him wearing little to nothing. 

She moans in response, loud enough that he can hear her. Her wetness drips down her thighs as his footsteps approach, and she buries three fingers in her pussy just as he opens the door. 

Rey opens her eyes and gasps, feigning surprise as Ben walks into his room. 

“What are you doing, Rey?” he rumbles. The deep timbre of his voice combined with the incredibly heated look in his eyes sends shivers up her spine. 

Rey pumps her fingers inside her pussy a couple times, never breaking eye contact with Ben. He sets his bag and the package in his arms down and walks over to the bed slowly, towering over her. “I asked you a question, Rey. What are you doing?” 

“Playing with myself,” Rey purrs. Ben pulls her hand from her pussy roughly, ignoring her  _ loud  _ protestations. He licks her fingers, sucking them into his mouth and closing his eyes for a moment to savor her essence. Ben sucks on her fingers gently, like he’s tasting a fine wine.

Rey starts to reach for her pussy with her free hand and he smacks it away without even opening his eyes. The look in his eyes when he opens them makes her tremble. He bends at the waist, his hulking figure looming over her. 

“Good girls don’t play with themselves,” Ben rumbles, his deep brown eyes having gone almost black with lust as they stare into hers. Some of the snow from his coat drips onto her bare skin, making her flinch and look away. Ben grips her chin roughly, bringing her eyes back to his. 

“I thought we’ve established that  _ this  _ is mine,” he growls. He reaches down to cup her pussy and lets out a sigh when he feels how sopping wet she is.

“Mine to touch-” Ben curls two of his fingers inside her. 

“Mine to lick-” He probes at her g-spot with his long, thick fingers. 

“Mine to  _ fuck- _ ” He rubs her clit roughly with his thumb, still keeping his other hand gripped on the back of her neck, their foreheads pressed together. Rey tries to squirm away and grind into his hand at the same time, but he’s not letting her go  _ anywhere.  _

“Isn’t that right, Rey?” Ben murmurs. Rey squeaks out a “Yes” as she feels her orgasm approach, she’d been so close before he got home and this tension is so thick, if he could just keep- 

“Why?!” Rey whines loudly as Ben yanks his hands away from her, and steps back from the bed. “Bennnn!” she whimpers, flinging herself backward onto his pillows. Ben removes his coat and sets it on his chair. He has that whole hot-T.A. thing going for him and it  _ does things  _ to her, the dark green sweater and tie and black pants and glasses-  _ oh  _ the glasses! 

Ben seems content to undress slowly, keeping his eyes locked on hers in a stern silence as he removes his tie and sweater. Rey pouts and whines and when he refuses to act, she moves her hand back to her pussy. Well, she tries to. 

“Ben!” Rey gasps. He’s on her before her hand can even reach her pussy, he’s pulling her arms above her head and has them bound together with his tie before she can say anything else. Rey wriggles against him, trying to thrust against the leg that’s between hers, but he isn’t having it. 

“Ben, please!” Rey whines. He sits back against his heels, pausing to admire the sight of his pretty little girlfriend with her hands tied up. 

“Now, baby girl,” Ben murmurs, running his hands up and down her body. “You’re going to have to be punished for playing with yourself earlier. You know that don’t you?” 

Rey whimpers, “But Ben-” He cuts her off, slipping two fingers back inside her pussy. “That’s not what you call me, baby girl,” he warns. “You know what you’re supposed to call me when you’ve been bad, don’t you?” He moves his fingers so goddamn  _ slowly _ Rey thinks she might just lose her mind. 

“Y-yes, I know I’m supposed to call you Sir,” she whimpers. “I’m sorry Sir, I’m sorry I played with my pussy without you.” 

Ben slides down onto his stomach and drapes Rey’s legs over his shoulders. “You’ve been so bad, baby girl,” he murmurs into her pussy, his breath hot on her flesh. “Can you be good for me now?” Rey mewls as he licks a hot stripe up her center, his eyes shut momentarily to savor her taste. She thrusts against his mouth, against those ridiculously plump lips that torment her in the sweetest way. Ben growls and grasps her hips, holding her in place while he slips his tongue inside her. “Stay still, baby girl, and maybe I’ll let you cum.”

Rey can’t help it, she  _ adores  _ running her fingers through his incredibly luxurious hair when he goes down on her. As soon as her fingers hit his head, though, it’s over. His head snaps up, and just like that, the orgasm she had on deck is gone. Rey cries out in frustration, and Ben gets up from the bed with a “tsk.” 

“It’s a good thing this package arrived today, baby girl,” Ben murmurs. He walks over to his desk to open the box, shooting Rey a warning  _ glare _ as he spots her out of the corner of his eye trying to rub her thighs together. 

He pulls out what looks like a system of restraints, and Rey’s eyes go  _ wide.  _ “Since you seem incapable of keeping your hands to yourself, I might just have to tie you up beyond the tie that’s around your wrists.” 

_ Oh  _ but that turns Rey’s core into molten lava. She’s on fire, just the idea of him tying her up and having his way with her. She’s fucked. Literally, truly fucked. Ben starts setting up the restraints, sliding them under his mattress and into position. 

Rey is so transfixed by the scene she almost forgets how close she’s been to having an orgasm for the last 15 minutes. Ben cuffs her ankles, spreading her legs apart so she can’t rub her thighs together, stopping to give her pussy a quick lick before kneeling between her legs. He removes the tie from her wrists and replaces them with cuffs, spreading her arms out and securing them in place.

Ben adjusts the pillows under her head and sits back to admire his work. Rey tries to move her arms and legs and lets out a grunt of faux-frustration when she’s unsuccessful. 

Ben runs those giant hands all over her body, murmuring how beautiful she looks all tied up. He tweaks her nipples and plants kisses down her stomach until he reaches her pussy once again. “Keep your eyes on mine, Rey,” he rumbles before resuming his feast, licking and sucking and groaning against her wet flesh. Their eyes stay locked on each other, Rey’s trying so hard to not throw her head back but his tongue inside her feels so good she just can’t- 

“NO!” she wails, her eyes popping open and filling with tears. “Sir,  _ please,  _ please let me cum!” Ben stands up and strips off the rest of his clothes, his gaze still hot on her writhing form. He’s so hard, all she wants is for him to  _ impale  _ her on his cock.

“Bad girls don’t get to come, baby girl,” he replies simply. “You’ll just have to wait.” The mischief in his eyes makes her groan loudly, she’s about to be  _ miserable.  _

Then the bastard leaves her tied up and gets in the shower. He just  _ leaves her.  _ Aching and sweaty and so fucking needy, the frustration of being denied an orgasm three times threatening to swallow her up completely. Rey whines his name, begging for mercy, as she tries desperately to rub her thighs together. Her legs are spread too wide, all she can do is  _ lie there.  _ Ohhh Ben is  _ so  _ going to pay for this. She’ll tie him up next. 

He comes out of the bathroom naked and wet, sporting a shit-eating grin that makes her bare her teeth. “Look at my pretty baby girl, waiting all patiently for me,” he murmurs. Rey  _ growls  _ at him, she’s finished with being demure.

Ben strides over to the bed chuckling darkly,  _ amused  _ by her irritation. “This wouldn’t have happened if you’d just followed the rules, baby girl.” Rey keeps growling until Ben slips three fingers inside her, replacing her growls with mewls. 

“Fuck, Sir, please, please!” Rey begs, “I’ll be good, I promise, I’ll be good for you!” Ben lowers himself on top of Rey, his fingers still sliding in and out of her as he presses his plush lips against hers. She’s on the brink in seconds, so close, so close,  _ so fucking close _ \- 

Ben’s cock is in her mouth before she can let out her shriek of frustration. It was  _ right there!  _ Rey whimpers, her eyes wet with frustration as he pumps in and out of her mouth. Ben’s careful not to overwhelm her since she can’t use her hands. He keeps a steady pace instead of the hard throatfucking Rey prefers when she takes him in her mouth. 

“Fuck, Rey, you take my cock so good in your mouth,” Ben groans, relishing the content sounds she’s making around him. “Be a good girl and finish me off. Swallow it all, Rey, or you’ll have to be punished more.” 

Rey hollows out her cheeks and sucks  _ hard  _ on his head, that always takes him over the top. Ben grunts and pumps twice more into her mouth, spilling into her. Rey swallows it all and looks up at him proudly. “What do you say, baby girl?” Ben croons. 

“Thank you, Sir. Thank you for letting me suck your cock,” Rey purrs right back. She’ll get to cum now, surely after that he’ll let her!

Ben lowers himself onto the bed and slips his fingers inside Rey once more. He nips and sucks on her nipples and brings her to the brink for the fifth time, it’s within reach, she’s right there- 

“Bastard!” Rey screams. She wants to fight against the restraints but all she can do is lie there and ache and  _ cry  _ from the frustration. Ben looks at her with a pout, he’s  _ mocking  _ her! 

Knocking on their front door interrupts them just then, and Ben throws on a pair of boxers to deal with it. Rey hears Finn’s voice asking if everything is alright, that they heard what sounded like a scream. She doesn’t hear Ben’s reply, just Finn’s laugh in response. Ben shuts the front door and strolls back into the room, shucking off his boxers in the process. 

Ben shakes his head at her. “I’m so disappointed, baby girl, you made too much noise and now our neighbors know what we’re doing.” 

Rey starts to babble her apologies, but Ben hushes her with his mouth, sliding his tongue against hers as he settles on the bed. He reaches up and unties her hands, and she pulls her head back. “I thought I was going to be punished more,” Rey whimpers into his mouth. Ben shakes his head quickly before releasing her ankles from the straps. He pulls her onto her knees and kisses her hungrily, pulling her against his chest with one arm and reaching down to cup her ass with the other. 

“You are, baby girl, you still need your spanking,” Ben murmurs against her lips. Rey shivers, rubbing her soaked thighs together as she looks up at him. Ben grins at her wickedly before he spins her around onto all fours and settles in behind her. 

“Ben, Ben please!” Rey whimpers. 

Ben runs his hands over her ass and leans down to bite one of her cheeks. Rey yelps and tries to jerk away, but Ben locks her in place. “Don’t make me tie you up again, baby girl,” he warns. “You’re going to take your spanking and thank me each time. Do you understand?” She whimpers, and  _ oh fuck  _ he wraps his hand in her hair and  _ yanks  _ on it, jerking her head back. She arches her back and murmurs, “Yes, Sir, I understand.” He releases her hair and tells her she’ll receive 5 strikes. 

“I considered doing more, but I think you’ve suffered enough, haven’t you baby girl?” Ben croons. Rey whimpers and nods her head, her whimper turning to a yelp as he brings his hand down for the first strike. 

“Thank you, Sir,” Rey squeaks. “Good girl,” Ben murmurs. He makes it go quickly, Rey can feel his cock getting harder and harder against her leg as he kneels behind her on the bed. 

Ben thrusts into her as soon as the final “Thank you, Sir” leaves Rey’s lips. He fills her up completely, giving her no time to adjust as he grips her hair and yanks backward. Rey’s moans and cries fill the room as Ben  _ pounds  _ into her, using his free hand to keep a bruising grasp on her hip. 

“That’s it, that’s my good baby girl,” Ben grunts. “You can cum now, baby.” Rey  _ screams  _ in relief and feels her muscles surge and spark and soar as her orgasm rips through her. He lets her hair go, sending her tumbling onto her forearms with a moan. The angle change makes her wail into the comforter, she’s so close to another orgasm already, he just needs to keep up the pace- 

“Play with your clit, baby, that’s my good baby girl,” he commands. Rey rubs herself frantically and feels her second orgasm start to surge. Ben groans, her pussy gets  _ so  _ tight when she cums it almost makes him see double. He snaps his hips harder and harder and faster until he empties himself inside her with a yell.

He collapses onto the bed next to her and scoops her into his arms, her back to his front. Ben covers her neck and back in kisses as Rey comes down from the incredible heights she’s just reached. “Fuck, Rey,” Ben moans in her ear. She turns over to face him and throws a leg over his hips, pulling him closer. 

“Was that alright, baby?” Ben asks, a worried look flashing across his face. 

Rey’s warm and sleepy, so relaxed from that encounter that all she can do is press a soft kiss to his lips and murmur, “Thank you, Ben.” 

He wraps his arms around her and she tucks her head under his chin, adding just before sleep can claim her, “Next time,  _ I’m  _ tying you up.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment & kudos if you enjoyed it :) I'll probably do more in the future. 
> 
> Say hi on tumblr! [A Song for Jonsa](https://asongforjonsa.tumblr.com)


End file.
